


Keep Yourself Alive

by ngk_is_cool



Series: Good Omens Bingo 2021 [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, Good Omens Bingo 2021, Second Chances, author doesn't know how to tag with out spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:40:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29292261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ngk_is_cool/pseuds/ngk_is_cool
Summary: Pepper is evaluating the souls of creatures who Fell. Will she find what she is looking for?Written for the Good Omens Bingo fill "window shopping"
Relationships: Crowley & Pepper (Good Omens)
Series: Good Omens Bingo 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2154867
Kudos: 7
Collections: Good Omens Bingo 2021





	Keep Yourself Alive

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a sucker of twists, and here it's allmost in the end, so the whole "Tag & Summary" thingy a bit complicated. Any suggestions for a better description?
> 
> Also, many thanks to the lovely @strangely_kingless who Betad the grammer, suggested the name (yes, a Queen song), and was a great help.

Pepper sauntered into the building as if she owned the place. It was true - being a successful businesswoman, she owned half of the buildings in the area, and that one wasn’t an exception. The staff scattered before her, like a flock of frightened chickens. It could have been amusing, but on this particular day, she was not in a mood to laugh.

She entered the back room, which was small and had interior design that offended her senses. The curtains that tried to shelter the windows from the unimpressive London sun were dirty and could use a good rinse. The tables were loaded with odd-shaped items that she couldn’t identify the purpose, and as a matter of fact, she didn’t wish to know. Some stuff is best left to the experts, if you ask her. 

Her gaze swept the unfortunate creatures in the room, who tried to hide from her. They were all terrified, and for a good reason. Each creature in the room once ruled his or her domain, until he (or she) lost grace, and Fell. The circumstances of the Fall were as varied as the number of the creatures who found refuge in the shelter, but it didn’t matter. From the moment they entered the building, they were doomed. They would remain there, unloved, with virtually no hope of a better future. 

Pepper strolled in the dimly lit room almost casually, as if it was nothing more than a walk in the park. But, it was far from being true. The casual glances revealed the hiding places of all the creatures, and she evaluated them, discreetly. She tried to look them in the eye, so she could evaluate their soul. Aren’t eyes mirror to the soul, or something like that? In her mind flashed the strangest image for a moment - walking in a mall and looking at rows of eyes, like it was some sort of twisted window shopping.

She was satisfied to see that they were mostly healthy and well - fed. They might have Fallen, she thought gloomily, but there was no reason to add to their misery.

Even after some time in the room, they still shunned her. It was almost like they lost all faith in the world, and she could not be trusted. Pepper was used to that kind of attitude from humans, so she was not very disappointed. A woman isn’t born successful, she has to conquer her path to the summit, even if that means stepping on a few others along the way. But then, her wandering gaze met someone who didn’t flinch and tried to hide his tail between his legs.

The creature was hiding in the corner, smaller than the others, and seemed to be in a bad shape. He (or perhaps it was a she? It was hard to guess from distance) was skinny, and his eyes had a peculiar yellow color. She inspected them from a distance, trying to evaluate them. It looked directly at her, in a bold glare. Whatever it experienced, the fighting spirit hasn’t left it. 

The thing that captured her eyes was his hair - flaming red. It was a very peculiar shade, she had seen only once before, but couldn’t forget ever since. 

Pepper turned on her hills, so quick she nearly bumped into a staff woman who was just beside her. “You! Tell me everything I need to know about him!” she demanded, and the poor woman almost dropped to her knees in shock. She rushed to one of the desks, searching between the pages of a massive pile that was there. Pepper mentally reminded herself that it was about time to get the place a computer, no need to make the staff's life even harder than the work required. 

Several seconds later, a small voice began reading from the documents. “It’s a male, found in St James' Park after he was attacked by some ducks. He was brought here, received some medical treatment, got castrated last week, and recovered rather well. We think he is about 6 months old, but obviously, he can’t tell us, so it’s just a guess". 

Pepper considered that information and walked toward him. He (evidently not a she) backed away a little but didn’t run away. Nice and accurate start. “Be not afraid, you poor thing, I promise not to harm you”. He stared at her, hesitating and unsure, but after a few seconds seemed to make a decision of his own. He marched towards her and didn’t stop until he was in her arms, snuggled up in a warm hug.

“Well,'' she said, “seems like this cat understands what’s good for him”, and looked at the staff woman who grinned at her. It was always a happy event to witness another poor creature leaving Jasmin Sanctuary For Cats, especially to Pepper’s home, who was the equivalent of heaven on earth to all kinds of animals. She even had the perfect name for him: Crowley.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, and hoped you liked it!  
> Cats are amazing, and so full of love. Please adopt, don't buy, there are so street cats who live in horrible condiction, and the cat shelters are full with those who are waiting for adoption.


End file.
